1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for guiding a coal cutting machine or similar mining machine at the conveyor trough of a drag-chain conveyor. The arrangement includes guide section portions of a machine guide section. The guide section portions are fastened on the side of the coal bank to the conveyor trough which is divided into trough portions. The arrangement further includes a drive arranged on the side of the coal bank for the coal cutting machine with a chain drum which engages a round-link chain. The round-link chain is arranged in a chain guide of the machine guide section with upper guide means for the horizontal chain members and an engagement groove for the chain drum. The guide section portions as well as the trough portions are connected at the abutting ends thereof in an articulated manner or so as to be capable of angling relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to connect trough portions at the abutting ends thereof in an articulated manner by means of bone-shaped connecting bolts which are arranged in longitudinal direction of the trough. The connecting bolts with increased thickness portions at the ends thereof have the purpose to facilitate a horizontal and vertical angling of the trough portions relative to each other.
Also known in the art are trough portions which are connected to each other with relative play, wherein the trough portions include guide members for the material being conveyed, and wherein the trough portions have their own trough connecting elements. The guide members have pins on the inner sides of the guide members in the region of the guide member ends, wherein a common connecting plate is provided for always two adjacent pins of guide members which are to be connected. The connecting plate has eyes separated by a connecting web for receiving the two pins. On the one hand, the two pins are surrounded by the connecting lug and, on the other hand, the connecting web is received with predetermined play between the pins.
However, the above-described features do not have a significant influence on the problems concerning the chain guidance for a coal cutting machine on the side of the coal bank.